Dyskusja:Początek/@comment-27884882-20200126112349
No dobra... Zaczynamy... Powiem tak, zaczynając czytać nie miałem jakiś wielkich oczekiwań. Poprzednie podejście do Campingu było zwyczajne, na plus, ale bez efektu wow. Od tego czasu zapomniałem o tym jak dobrze potrafisz pisać (chociażby wspominając wyspę Magicae). Co się zmieniło? Lepszym pytaniem byłoby chyba co się nie zmieniło? Na sam początek do mojej "merytorycznej" opinii idą... opisy. Samemu mając słabość do pokaźnego opisywania lokacji zawsze się tego szukam w dziełach innych. Co muszę powiedzieć, to że nie zawiodłeś pod tym kątem. Opisów było dużo, nie za dużo, dobra ilość. Wykreowałeś dzięki temu klimat, a co więcej straciłem na parę chwil poczucie, że czytam zwykłego ficka i przeniosłem się do świata jakiejś ciekawej, serialowej historii. Nie brakowało też opisów, które można nazwać "didaskaliami" czy po prostu narracją; przemyślenia postaci, to co się z nimi dzieje - to też zaowocowało zbudowaniem klimatu powoli rozwijającej się opowieści. Tak jak już powiedziałem, dałeś temu taki serialowo/filmowy sznyt - oryginalnie. Drugą sprawą są postacie. Dostałeś od użytkowników ciekawy cast, w zasadzie większość tych postaci mogłeś kreować w oparciu o inne, przyjęte ich wyobrażenia, z oczywiście tym dodatkiem swoich własnych. O ile w pierwszym podejściu do Campingu byłem zawiedziony tym jak poprowadziłeś niektóre postacie, tak tutaj nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Oddałeś świetnie Juniora, przynajmniej zgodnie z moim wyobrażeniem gdy go popełniałem, więc subiektywny plus. Z faworytów też dobrze wypada Igor (doświadczenie z online owocuje) i wyróżniają się Hayley i Anne. Tej drugiej szczególnie nie lubię, ale jest dobrze prowadzona i ma swoją rolę w fabule... Co do moich postaci to z Eli'a jestem bardzo zadowolony, a Matildę i Setha kreujesz od podstaw, co wychodzi dobrze, więc też na plus. Nie mamy tutaj konwencji reality-show, nie ma więc prowadzących, zadań, drużyn, robisz po prostu opowieść. Nie muszę powtarzać, że to ci bardzo dobrze wychodzi, prawda? Jestem wielkim fanem lasów, więc nie umiałbym nie lubić tej lokalizacji. Baw się tym, bo wbrew pozorom z lasu można naprawdę mnóstwo wykrzesać i tego ci życzę. Po TF i TD, Camping jest trzecią, już chyba mogę to powiedzieć, świetną fikcją leśną! Objętościowo zmieściłeś się w takim moim-subiektywnym limicie. Nie zleciało za krótko, ale też się nie dłużyło. Przewiduję, że z czasem to się może rozwinąć, albo też nie. Długość bardzo dobra i w tym wszystkim cały czas się coś działo, więc też good. By nie było tak cukierkowo, to to co wywoływało u mnie dyskomfort to (nieliczne) błędy językowe; pisownia, gramatyka, niespójność czasowa w narracji. Nie zaburzało to jednak odbioru, więc czytaj to jako czepianie się ;p Nie było za to czegoś co czasem zdarzało mi się napotkać u ciebie - mianowicie nieadekwatnych dialogów. Nwm, czy bym się jednego doszukał - utrzymałeś ten styl od początku, aż do końca. Czekam co wyjdzie z tej poczytalności, bo ten mechanizm mnie interesuje. Zastanawia mnie też jakie będą wyniki ankiet... All in all - jest to coś czego nigdy nie było i wyznaczyłeś nowy trend (?) ! Tylko czekać, aż ktoś będzie próbował to dublować ;p Coś co mnie jeszcze urzeka to obecność potworów w fikcji i tematu Miejskich Legend. To są też dwie rzeczy, które absolutnie uwielbiam, więc dzięki temu to mi tak podchodzi <3 Póki co nie miały zbyt wiele czasu antenowego te wątki, ale no nie oczekujmy tyle w 1st odcinku :D I był też pierwszy zgon. Tu nad opisem śmierciowania kogoś jeszcze możesz popracować, ale już jest bardzo dobrze. Wsm jaka postać taki zgon, nie zasłużył na więcej. Nawet zbyt wiele uwagi mu nie poświęciłeś. Słowem podsumowania... Zaskoczyłeś mnie... i nie. Wiedziałem, że potrafisz świetnie pisać, a z drugiej strony napisałeś coś lepszego niż cokolwiek-kiedykolwiek w Twoim wydaniu. Czujesz postacie, tworzysz opisy - Camping jest godny polecenia i rokuje na fikcję "najwyższych lotów". Czytając to myślałem sobie, że dam 9/10, bo na 10 oczekuję zawsze CZEGOŚ więcej i nie ukrywam jest nadal w czym progresować... Ale chwila, nikt nie zrobił wcześniej fikcji interaktywnej! '''10/10 '''na początek, na motywację. Bój się mnie, bo dobre twory z wrodzonej... ehm... lubię je oceniać, a nie tylko komentować ^^